Galactus (Earth-416274)
Sole survivor of the universe existing before the Big Bang, Galactus is perhaps the most feared being in the cosmos. Untold billions of years ago, he was born the humanoid Galan on the planet Taa, a wondrous paradise of scientific and social achievement; however, his universe was in its final stages, with all matter plunging towards a central point via the "Big Crunch", collapsing into a new "Cosmic Egg", a sphere of disorganized, compact primordial matter. Galan, a space explorer, discovered a radiation-plague threatening all of Taa. Though he was initially scoffed at, the truth became clear as the people of surrounding planets perished. Despite the efforts of Taa's greatest scientists, no cure could be found, and the population began to die off. Galan convinced the handful of remaining survivors to die gloriously by flying a starship into the blazing cosmic cauldron. The others were killed by the intense radiation, but Galan was filled with new energy and saved by the Phoenix Force of the dying universe. The sentient energy spoke to Galan as it brought him into the Egg. The Sentience of the Universe let the mortal Galan gestate within it, and thus Galactus, the devourer of worlds, was conceived. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Power Cosmic:' Galactus possesses the immeasurable Power Cosmic and is one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe, having near-limitless godlike powers. He was once referred to as "the most awesome living entity in the cosmos." Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet ranked him around the same level of power as Odin, Zeus, the Celestials, and the Stranger, but well below Master Order, Lord Chaos, Mistress Love, and Sire Hate, who in turn are well below Eternity and Infinity, who are well below the Living Tribunal. **'God-like Strength': Galactus possesses an astronomical amount of super strength. **'God-like Stamina': Galactus can partake in physical strenuous action, like battles, for an undefined period of time. **'God-like Speed': Despite his size, Galactus can move at speeds that greatly surpass the speed of light. **'Invulnerability': Galactus is immune to all diseases, ailments, and toxins, and, he is nearly impenetrable towards almost every force. **'Levitation': Galactus can traverse or glide through the air using sheer willpower. **'Size-Alteration': Galactus can manipulate his size, density, mass and ratio at will, allowing him to reshape his body to any physique type he wishes. In fact, being a force of nature, and not a purely physical entity, every sentient race across the universe sees Galactus in a different form. **'Molecular Restructuring': Galactus can manipulate, reshape and rearrange the molecular complexions of any organism, allowing him to rebuild or redesign things internally. **'Matter Transmutation': Being a cosmic being, Galactus can control matter in any object which allows him to turn something tangible like lead, into something intangible like water. **'Cosmic Teleportation': Galactus can make himself, other people, and obejcts appear anywhere in the entire universe that he wishes with a mere thought. He has even teleported an entire galaxy. **'Cosmic Force-Fields': Galactus can erect near-impenetrable energy shields. **'Cosmic Energy Projection': Galactus can project supremely powerful energy emissions with incalculable concussive force. **'Interdimensional & Intradimensional Portals': He can create wormholes between dimensions and within dimensions. **'Cosmic Telepathy': Ability to read or communicate with other minds across universal distances. **'Cosmic Telekinesis': Ability to move virtually unlimited amounts of mass through mental concentration. **'Cosmic Awareness': Galactus can sense disturbances or changes within the cosmic ether on a universal scale. **'Resurrection': He can raise the dead. This ability also allows him to raise himself from death. **'Creation': Galactus can create complex, sentient, biological or bio-technical life-forms from nothing. **'Soul Control & Manipulation': Galactus can control and manipulate the souls and spirits of living beings at will. He uses this power to alter the memories and emotions of others. **'Recreation': Being a cosmic being, Galactus can create an entire Solar System, including populations, the planets, etc. in every detail. **'Power/Ability Bestowal': Galactus' heralds, whom he has endowed with a minuscule fraction of his cosmic power, are able to manipulate matter and energy in ways that are far beyond human comprehension. **'Vitakinesis': Galactus is able to heal himself and others from all physical wounds although this may simply be molecular reconstruction. Behind the Scenes *Galactus is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. External Links * * Category:No Dual Identity Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Taa-ans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 9' Category:Height 9' 0" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Grey Skin Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Omniscient Intelligence Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Warp Speed Category:Virtually indestructible Durability Category:Virtually unlimited command of all forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Normal Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Power Bestowal Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Size Alteration Category:Healers Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Force Field Category:Immortals Category:Flight Category:Power Cosmic Category:Reality Warpers Category:Optic Blasts Category:Transmutation Category:Cosmic Level Threats Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Negative Zoner Category:High Level Threats Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Resurrection Category:Universal Threat Level Category:Galan Family